


feels like home

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: After everything, what Sharon is most glad of is being back with Natasha.





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

It’s over, finally, and the stupid thing is that what Sharon is most glad of isn’t that HYDRA didn’t take over the world, or that her protectee is fine (and did a lot of the world-saving himself) and she did in fact succeed at her original assignment.

No, what she’s most glad of is this. Being able to slip into bed with Natasha without looking over her shoulder. No more late-night phone-calls, no more avoiding each other in the hallways. No more hurried quickies in the ladies’ room before they both have to run back to meetings and/or missions.

Instead, Natasha is playing with Sharon’s hair, tugging and pulling absentmindedly. It feels good, soothing, loosening her entire body, and Sharon almost forgets their not-fight earlier that evening. (Natasha’s mouth had tightened when Sharon talked about the offer from the CIA, but that’s a conversation for another time.)

Sharon squirms deeper into Natasha’s embrace. She’s warm, familiar. She feels like _home, _like the relief of collapsing on your couch after a long day.

“I missed you,” Sharon whispers into Natasha’s shoulder, lips moving against freckled skin.

Natasha’s arm tightens around Sharon, and it’s an acknowledgement and a confession both at once.


End file.
